


After

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coś lekkiego, słodkiego i przyjemnego. 2011r. i festiwal Leeds. (Wszyscy wiemy co się tam wydarzyło xD) jest to pierwszy raz Harry'ego, który trochę się wstydzi i boi jednocześnie. Nie chce zawieść Louisa. Lou uspokaja go, jest czuły i mówi mu do ucha miłe słowa i… no w końcu robią to :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

                Ich usta poruszają się w jednym rytmie, idealnie dopasowane. Harry opiera się na łokciach, kiedy Louis napiera na niego ostrożnie i delikanie, smakując jego wargi. Ich serca biją mocno i szybko, a oddech staje się płytszy, gdy odrywają się od siebie tylko na chwilę, po to, aby znów złączyć się w czułym pocałunku.  
               Dłonie Louisa bardzo ostrożnie zaciskają się na biodrach Harry’ego, podwijając nieco jego luźną koszulkę. Kciuki zataczają uspokajające kółka na nagiej skórze, kiedy czuje, jak Harry drży lekko; nie jest pewien, czy ze strachu, czy z niecierpliwości.  
               Kolano starszego chłopaka dociska się do krocza młodszego, a ten odchyla głowę i wzdycha cicho. Rumieni się i wydaje się być zawstydzony odgłosem, który właśnie wydał.  
 - Nie wstydź się… – Głos Louisa jest zachrypnięty, kiedy szepce te słowa do ucha Harry’ego. – Jesteś niesamowity, kiedy to robisz…  
               Dlatego kiedy kolano Louisa znów dociska się do jego krocza, tym razem nieco mocniej, Harry wzdycha głośniej, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. Usta starszego chłopaka pieszczą szyję Harry’ego i jego obojczyki, kiedy niecierpliwe dłonie zaciskają się na koszulce, obciągając ją w dół. Harry wzdycha i sapie, kiedy Louis pozostawia po sobie czerwone ślady.  
 - Jesteś tego pewien? – pyta Louis szorstkim z podniecenia głosem, muskając ustami miejsce tuż przy pępku Harry’ego, kiedy mówi.  
               Harry nieco się boi. To jego pierwszy raz, nie jest pewien co powinien zrobić, nie jest pewien czego powinien oczekiwać, nie wie, jak powinien się zachowywać. Jego twarz jes czerwona z podniecenia i wstydzi się swoich reakcji, i cholernie bardzo boi się bólu, który jest nieunikniony. Ale kiedy patrzy w jasne oczy Louisa, przepełnione tak potężnym uczuciem, wszystkie wątpliwości uciekają. Brakuje mu tchu, by odpowiedzieć, dlatego kiwa krótko głową.  
               Louis klęczy między nogami Harry’ego i ściąga przez głowę swoją białą koszulkę, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy widzi, jak oczy młodszego chłopaka wędrują po jego ciele. Potem pochyla się i całuje go krótko w usta. Podwija jego koszulkę coraz wyżej i wyżej, muskając ustami każdy centymetr odsłoniętej skóry, a Harry oddycha głośno i wije się pod nim.  
 - Mój Boże, jesteś taki idealny… – szepce do jego ucha, kiedy materiał wcześniej opinający klatkę piersiową Harry’ego ląduje gdzieś za nimi, zapomniany.  
               Harry chce coś odpowiedzieć, choć tak naprawdę nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć. Nie musi się tym jednak przejmować, bo spierzchnięte usta Louisa lądują na jego własnych i przez chwilę znów całują się, zapominając o całym świecie. Louis leży na nim, ale Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ jest to przyjemny ciężar; oplata palcami kark chłopaka i przyciąga go bardziej, chcąc poczuć go jeszcze lepiej.  
               Louis odrywa się od niego. Strużka śliny łączy ich usta, kiedy starszy chłopak schodzi z Harry’ego i układa się przy jego boku, opuszkami palcy muskając napięte mięśnie jego brzucha. Harry zagryza wargę, kiedy widzi spojrzenie Louisa: ciemne od pożądania, pełne namiętności i pragnienia, i czułości, i  _miłości_.  
 - Nie bój się…  
               Harry spuszcza wzrok na usta Louisa, które lśnią od śliny i czuje nieodpartą ochotę, by pochylić się i pocałować go znowu.  
 - Będę ostrożny.  
 - Wiem – odpowiada cicho. – Po prostu… – Jego głos załamuje się i odwraca wzrok od Louisa, który wpatruje się w niego z troską. – Po prostu nie chcę cię zawieść… – kończy szeptem, zawstydzony.  
               Palce Louisa odnajdują brodę Harry’ego, kiedy unosi jego głowę i zmusza, by na niego spojrzał. Uśmiecha się łagodnie, kiedy gładzi kciukiem jego policzek.  
 - Nie zawiedziesz mnie, Harry. Jesteś tu i to wystarczy, by wszystko było idealne.  
               Harry chce zapłakać na te słowa, naprawdę chce. Nieświadomie wtula twarz w dłoń Louisa, który pochyla się, by złożyć czułe pocałunki na całej jego twarzy.  
 - Kocham cię, tak cholernie cię kocham, Harry.  
               Palce Louisa powoli odpinają guzik jego spodni i rozsuwają zamek, a Harry unosi biodra, by mu pomóc. Kilka chwil później obaj są nadzy, a ich skóra niemal parzy, gdy dłońmi nieśmiało poznają swoje ciała. Jęki i ciche westchnięcia są zagłuszane przez krople deszczu uderzające o materiał namiotu.  
               Harry drży, gdy czuje, jak wilgotne palce Louisa pieszczą wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, zbliżając się do jego wejścia. Louis to wyczuwa, dlatego całuje go krótko w usta, a potem przygryza delikatnie płatek jego ucha, by go rozproszyć.  
 - Będzie dobrze, Harry – szepce. – Jesteś taki idealny…  
               Gdy czubek jego palca naciska na wejście, Harry wypycha biodra w jego stronę; palec Louisa zanurza się w nim i obaj jęczą na to odczucie. Zamierają na krótką chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie, a potem Harry wypuszcza drżący oddech.  
 - Wszystko jest dobrze, wszystko dobrze – mówi Louis, owiewając jego twarz gorącym oddechem.  
 - W-więcej… – jęczy Harry, zaciskając powieki.  
               Louis niepewnie, ostrożnie porusza palcem, rozciągając go, a Harry otwiera spierzchnięte usta i jęczy głośno. Po kilku minutach starszy chłopak dodaje drugi palec, wywołując jeszcze głośniejsze jęki.  
 - Tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy… – Louis dyszy. – Nie jesteś nawet w stanie pojąć, jak bardzo cię kocham.  
               Harry odchyla głowę i unosi biodra, i obaj jęczą, gdy Louis uderza czubkami palców w jego prostatę.  
 - Wejdź we mnie – jęczy. – Proszę, błagam…  _Potrzebuję cię_.  
               Louisowi nie trzeba tego powtarzać. Całuje usta Harry’ego i łapie go pod kolanami, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Jego penis jest mokry od preejakulatu, czerwony i boleśnie twardy, gdy główka dotyka wejścia Harry’ego. Louis na oślep szuka paczki prezerwatyw, podczas gdy Harry wije się niecierpliwie.  
 -  _Proszę, Louis, proszę_. – Jego głos jest słaby, przepełniony pożądaniem. – Chcę cię poczuć, właśnie teraz.  _Błagam._  
               Jego twarz jest czerwona, z czoła spływa strużka potu i Louis nie potrafi się dłużej powstrzymywać. Wyciska na dłoń lubrykant i rozprowadza go po całej długości, wzdychając głośno na to uczucie. A potem przyciska główkę do wejścia Harry’ego i powolnym ruchem wysuwa biodra do przodu.  
               Harry otwiera szeroko oczy i wyciąga ręce, zaciskając palce na barkach Louisa. Jego usta są otwarte, gdy krzyczy głośno z rozkoszy.  
 - O mój Boże – wzdycha Louis, czując jak mięśnie Harry’ego zaciskają się wokół niego.  
 - Więcej, więcej, więcej! – dyszy Harry, przyciągając Louisa bliżej, powodując, że ten wchodzi w niego głębiej, uderzając w prostatę.  
               Louis splata ich dłonie ponad głową Harry’ego i pochyla się, by go pocałować. Po jego plecach spływają strużki potu, jego biodra poruszają się rytmicznie, podczas gdy Harry unosi nogi i oplata je wokół Louisa. Obaj wzdychają i jęczą, co chwilę skradając sobie pocałunki, a potem Louis puszcza jedną z dłoni Harry’ego i sięga niżej, pomiędzy ich rozgrzane ciała i Harry wygina się, gdy chłopak zaciska palce na jego nabrzmiałym penisie. Porusza dłonią w rytm uderzeń i tłumi jęki Harry’ego czułymi pocałunkami, raz po raz szepcąc mu do ucha, jak bardzo go kocha, jak bardzo idealny i perfekcyjny jest.  
 - Lou… Louis…  
 - Jest dobrze, Harry. Wszystko jest dobrzo.  
 - Ja muszę… Louis, ja nie potrafię…  
 - Dojdź dla mnie, Harry. – Louis unosi się nad nim, uderzając wprost w jego prostatę.  
               Harry wygina plecy i dochodzi z głośnym krzykiem w postaci imienia kochanka na ustach.


End file.
